Justicia
by GordoTerronillo
Summary: Oyó algunas maldiciones, gritos y algún que otro gemido lastimero. Pero así era como debían hacerse las cosas. La justicia debía prevalecer, la justicia era el motor del mundo y era ésta la que protegía a los ciudadanos. No podía fallar. POV Monkey D. Garp


**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece, todo de Eiichiro Oda.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de la saga de Marine Ford. Centrado en el capítulo 505 del anime o 590 del manga.

**Notas: **se trata de un POV de Monkey D. Garp.

Se frotó los nudillos con ahínco y miró la pequeña flota destruida que había ante sus ojos.

Maldita sea, casi lo pillan desprevenido. Había salido a cubierta a echarse una temprana siesta cuando, en mitad del sueño, se le echaron encima aquella farsa de piratas. Por suerte siempre había balas de cañón cerca.

-Estúpidos… - sonrió de lado mientras los restos de los barcos y supervivientes iban quedando atrás y apoyó uno de los pies sobre la baranda de proa. ¡Y que no os vuelva a ver por aquí, mocosos! No siempre voy a ser tan clemente.

Oyó algunas maldiciones, gritos y algún que otro gemido lastimero. Pero así era como debían hacerse las cosas. La justicia debía prevalecer, la justicia era el motor del mundo y era ésta la que protegía a los ciudadanos. No podía fallar.

"_Justicia."_

La palabra le sonó extraña en sus pensamientos. Suspiró y cerró los ojos unos instantes. Podía sentir el viento y el salitre azotarle con fuerza en la cara. Su chaqueta de Vicealmirante ondeaba sobre sus hombros y casi podía sentir la palabra que llevaba a sus espaldas como una presencia más.

"_Justicia."_

No podía dejar de pensar en el suceso de hacía ya dos semanas. ¿De verdad había sido justo? ¿Había sido justicia todo lo ocurrido en Marine Ford? Una parte de él, la que con toda su alma quería imponer y creer, decía que sí. A los piratas y a los malvados hay que someterlos, son estos los que alteran el orden y los que ponen en peligro a los inocentes.

La otra parte en cambio…

"_Ace."_

Recordó su cuerpo sin fuerza recostado sobre el de su hermano menor. Recordó aquel horrible agujero humeante en su espalda, y la sangre. Aquella sangre que empezaba a regar los suelos de la casa de la justicia. Aquella misma sangre que Roger le había confiado, la que debiera haber protegido.

Cómo había deseado entonces imponer su propia justicia. Dios sabe que, de no haber sido por Sengoku, lo mismo hoy estaría él en Impel Down, cumpliendo condena. Y no se habría arrepentido.

Se frotó con fuerza las sienes e intentó apartar de su mente aquellas vívidas imágenes que tan repentinamente se habían colado. Suspiró una vez más y se alejó de aquel lugar, como si aquellos metros cuadrados en los que había estado hubieran sido los causantes de aquellos recuerdos.

Ya casi habían llegado. La isla se podía ver a los lejos, perdida en aquel inmenso azul. Quiso sonreír, pero no logró componer más que una tenue mueca, muy lejos de parecerse a aquella que su nieto también había heredado, aquella expresión que, en la cara de aquel crío, resultaba más franca y sincera que en cualquier otra.

La culpa lo embargó una vez más, y esta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas que habría querido tragarse y esconder en algún lugar oscuro. Dejó que corrieran por la curtida piel de su rostro, resbalando y perdiéndose en la barba.

"_Lo siento, Luffy. No pude hacer nada."_

¿Qué no había podido hacer nada? De haber podido habría salido de su cuerpo para poder escupirse a sí mismo. No había querido. Así de simple. Había superpuesto la obligación, el deber, y le había dado la espalda a aquellos mocosos para enseñarles las palabras que portaba en ella.

Ni siquiera él podía perdonárselo. Sabía que Luffy no lo haría, mucho menos Dadan.

Dadan. Se secó los ojos con los puños y cogió aire. Había venido a enfrentarla, a responder por sus actos. O no actos. Y no replicaría.

Por eso, cuando ella más tarde le echara en cara todo lo que él mismo se había recriminado antes no se defendió. No impidió que le golpeara e insultara, porque se lo merecía, porque ella necesitaba desahogarse.

Y ahora se quedaría allí, al menos por un tiempo. Quizá se encontrara con sus fantasmas y podría enfrentarlos también. Lo mismo podría retroceder en el tiempo y entonces sí que haría entrar en razón a aquellos críos insolentes. Los forzaría a entrar a la Marina aunque aquello significara privarles de su libertad.

Porque sí, era un maldito egoísta. Habría sido capaz de sacrificar la libertad del mundo entero a cambio de mantener a aquellos niños a salvo. Pero había fallado. Y eso no iba a cambiar. Porque había elegido la Justicia, y quizás aquel había sido el error desde el principio.

Se irguió cuan largo era e ignoró como buenamente pudo el dolor que las palabras, y las lágrimas, de Dadan, formadas y dichas en voz alta, le habían provocado.

Su mirada se perdió en las montañas de la isla, y no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta nostalgia.

Una vez más subía a aquel lugar, pero ahora no cargaba bultos ni iba repartiendo _puños de amor_. Solo su arrepentimiento y su dolor le harían compañía en aquel sombrío lugar.


End file.
